1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates generally to computing and more particularly to combining related data segments in a computer modeling environment.
2. Description of Related Art
A variety of models relate to a full or partial representation of an object or of a process. Ideally such a representation would allow one to (1) perfectly reproduce the modeled object or process (or some of its attribute(s)) and (2), to generate (synthesize) realistic variations of it in a controlled manner.
A plethora of objects and processes have been and are being modeled on computers every day. Some examples are real world objects (like humans, animals, smoke, wind, stones, clouds, etc) specific properties (such as color textures, elasticity etc), specific behavior (such as physical motion, body motions, deformations by collisions etc), signals (such as audio, image, video signals etc), actual sound producing objects (like trumpet, car engines etc), Processes (like Highway traffic, crowd movements, weather, stock market, lightening and shadowing.) The list is almost endless.
One common issue relating to the use of most models is that of realism. Content generated by many models is often perceived as “unnatural”, “unrealistic” or “produced by a computer” to various degrees. Thus, there is a need for improved modeling techniques especially when generating variations or modifications of the original data from which a model was derived.